


Sólo Tuyo

by AFrerardieBoy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Gerard Way, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Frank Iero, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFrerardieBoy/pseuds/AFrerardieBoy
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Kudos: 2
Collections: Depressed 3 AM Frerard Fics, Frerard





	1. La Fiesta

Era un bonito viernes por la noche cuando lo vió por primera vez, allí, en aquél traje color borgoña ceñido al cuerpo, junto a sus padres, Frank, alías Cheech, y Linda Iero. Fue en su propia fiesta de presentación a la sociedad, junto a su hermana melliza.

Bajó las escaleras hacia el gran salón, frente a la mirada de todos los presentes que lo esperaban. A la mitad de la majestuosa escalera de madera de roble, su hermana, Jamia, saludaba a todos con aires de grandeza y él colocó una mano en su vientre para hacer una reverencia a manera de saludo a los invitados, sonriendo encantador. Fue entonces cuando sus verdes ojos divisaron a aquel chico, al joven Frank Iero Jr. único hijo de la familia. Pero su hipnotismo por aquel se vió interrumpido por el discurso de su padre, Donald.

—Queridos invitados —Comenzó—. Estoy realmente orgulloso de presentarles a todos ustedes a mis dos hijos mayores, dos alfas de gran porte y elegancia, mis herederos, los futuros representantes de la familia Way: Gerard y Jamia —Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir y Gerard en ningún momento cambió su elegante postura, al igual que su hermana, la que sonreía orgullosa de ser quién era—. Ahora, las familias podrán presentarnos a sus Omegas... Veremos quién es un buen partido, jaja —Lo último lo dijo medio en broma y medio en serio. Para ser un General del ejército nacional, Donald Way tenía algo de sentido del humor. La fiesta dejó de hacer aquella pausa y Gerard se acercó a su padre, cauteloso por lo que iba a decir.

—Padre, sabes que yo no... Yo no quiero un Omega aún. Tengo veintiún años y me gustaría centrarme en mí carrera militar, sabes que...

—Gerard —Su padre lo interrumpió—. Acabas de venir de una batalla ganada, llevas cuatro años dedicándote a combatir y planear junto a mí y tu hermana luego de salir de la escuela. Ya es tiempo de que pienses en una familia, en buscar a tu Omega y sentar cabeza. Será bueno para ti, ya lo verás... —Le sonrió el padre y Gerard le devolvió la sonrisa, solo un instante porque su hermana entró en escena, haciendo un comentario burlón.

—Ni siquiera creo que Gerard, verdaderamente, haya pasado por un celo. Verás, padre, yo seré la primera en enlazarme con un buen Omega.

— Jamia, controlate. Es tu hermano y debes respetarlo —Dijo Donald, molesto—. Además, a mí no me importa tanto quién se enlace primero, a mí me importa su felicidad, de ambos.

—Pero a la sociedad sí le importa. Vaya a saber qué cosas hablarán de Gerard cuando decida no enlazarse con nadie luego de pasar cuatro años en la milicia, seguro dirán que es un alfa fallado, o peor aún, un beta.

—¡Jamia! Tu hermano podría...

—No te preocupes, padre. Sé que soy la vergüenza de la familia y ya no me importa que me lo recuerden —Dijo de mal humor el hijo menor de la familia, Michael, Mikey, para su familia. El chico que deshonró a su familia sólo por haber nacido beta, ni Omega ni Alfa. Beta.

—Michael... —Donald suspiró—. No es el momento.

—Nunca es el momento, padre. Lo sé —Mikey subió las escaleras totalmente molesto, con su padre, sus hermanos, su vida... Al fin y al cabo, le importaba muy poco aquella fiesta. Pero a los pocos minutos tuvo que volver a bajar dado a que su madre, Donna, lo obligó.

Las familias comenzaron a acercarse para saludar a los jóvenes Way y, de paso, presentar a sus hijos Omegas. Gerard recordaría luego con algo de desagrado cuando le presentaron a Eliza y la chica casi se moja al ver a los mellizos, alborotando las hormonas de ambos. 

Entonces llegó el turno de los Iero, que venían arrastrando disimuladamente a su hijo y al verlo, Donald hizo una cara de disgusto increíble.

—Diculpen —Se disculpó Linda Iero—. Frankie es algo tímido —Pero no era por eso que Donald había sentido desagrado, sino que era porque aquel joven que venían trayendo para presentar a sus hijos tenía un tatuaje de un escorpión en el cuello y una sombra roja rodeando ambos ojos. Desagradablemente ofensivo era que le presentasen ese Omega a la honorable familia del General Way.

—Linda... ¿Crees que es el mejor momento? Digo, tu hijo no parece muy... Preparado que digamos —Dijo con toda la amabilidad del mundo Donna, que estaba entre sus dos hijos, a un lado de su esposo.

—Él está perfecto, sólo es tímido, se los aseguro —Insistió Linda, pero Donald suspiró, molesto.

—Lo que mi amable esposa quiso decir, es que su hijo no está a la altura de un Way, es inapropiado e inaceptable como pareja de uno de nuestros hijos —La madre de Frank palideció, pero el chico sonrió.

—No... Quiero decir, el es un buen Omega y es joven, puede aprender.

—Linda... Cariño...

—Si no lo quieren como opción, yo... Se los entrego como sirviente, mayordomo ¡Lo que sea con tal de que...! Lo que sea —Al escucharla Frank abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Tan harta estaba de él?

—¿Quiere decir..? —Susurró donald—. ¿..que lo entrega como juguete de alguno de nuestros hijos? —Frank logró escucharlo y tragó saliva, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Tal vez había sido un mal hijo, pero no merecía aquello, su madre no podía aceptar tal cosa y su padre tampoco, aunque él seguía en silencio a su lado, como resignado.

—Sí —Respondió Linda y Frank sintió su mirada aguarse.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó, pero fue ignorado—. Mamá ¿Me entregarás como una puta?

—Cállate, Frank. Estoy hablando con el general —Fue lo único que respondió su madre, firme, volteandose a ver a Donald con gesto suplicante después—. Lo único que le pediré a cambio es que le den una vida digna y algo de disciplina.

—Esto no es guardería —Respondió seco Donald, y entonces Frank padre se decidió a hablar.

—Mire, nosotros no tenemos los recursos económicos para seguir manteniéndolo con todos sus caprichos. El negocio va directo a la quiebra y debemos recortar gastos. Entonces, se los entregamos, ustedes le dan agua, comida y a nosotros no nos importará lo que hagan con él ¿Trato? —Donald miró a su esposa que volteó la mirada hacia cualquier otra parte, molesta, pero poco importó, porque Jamia se escabulló hasta abrazar a Frank por detrás y olisquear su cuello.

—Mmhh ¿Padre, puedo quedarmelo? Huele bien a Omega —A Frank se le fue el aliento, aquel contacto de una Alfa lo paralizó y le hizo sentir un hormigueo totalmente desagradable en todo el cuerpo, así que la empujó violentamente.

—¡Frank! —Lo reprendió su padre y Jamia rió.

—Es muy lindo —Dijo maliciosa jugando con su cabello, entonces Gerard intervino.

—Padre ¿Podría conservarlo yo? Puede que él me haga pensar mejor en lo que dijiste hace un rato.

—Claro que no. No permitiré que ninguno de los dos corteje a este muchacho. Aún así, si tanto insisten, podríamos conservarlo para... Sus celos —Frank sintió su corazón estrujarse, estaba siendo regalado como un juguete sexual sólo porque, supuestamente, sus padres no tenían dinero para mantenerlo, era estúpido, él podría trabajar.

—Claro que no —Fue Donna quién habló, furiosa—. No pueden entregarnos a su hijo como si por ser Omega fuera un juguete para alfas en celo.

—No me digas qué hacer con mí hijo, Donna —Espetó Linda y su esposo posó una mano en su hombro, hablando por ella.

—Escuchenos, realmente no podemos con Frank y esa es la verdad. Ni siquiera sabemos si podremos alimentarnos mañana. Así que, por favor, por favor, quédense con él con las condiciones que quieran hasta que nos recuperemos —Donald suspiró pero estiró su mano para que Cheech la estrechara, cerrando el trato.

—Bien, nos quedaremos con su hijo —Dijo y Frank bufó.

—¿Acaso mí opinión no cuenta? —Comenzó a decir histericamente—. Yo no quiero esto, sé que no he sido el mejor hijo, pero no soy un estúpido juguete sexual. Papá, mamá, no quiero quedarme con dos alfas que planean deborarme, por favor, yo puedo trabajar y...

—Frank, cállate —Pidió firmemente Linda—. Eres demasiado delicado para trabajar —Su hijo rió incrédulo.

—¿Delicado? ¿Lo dices enserio, mamá? Soporté tatuajes, no creo ser tan delicado como dices. Además, si fuera tan delicado no dejarías que estos alfas me destruyan cada noche ¡El general Way ni siquiera quiere quedarse conmigo!

—Frank, fue suficiente. Debes entendernos, es lo mejor para ti, con ellos aprenderás modales y buen servicio —Intentó tranquilizarlo su padre, pero Frank ya estaba llorando por la frustración.

—Papá, por favor. Tú también eres un Omega, entiendeme. No quiero quedarme, no quiero, por favor —Suplicó, pero su padre cerró los ojos para evitar llorar, guardando silencio hasta que suspiró.

—El trato está cerrado, Frank. Somos nuestra palabra, lo siento —Donna lo miró tristemente enternecida y, mientras Jamia se iba a ojear otros omegas, Gerard sintió su corazón empequeñecer al ver a ese chico llorar. 

—Yo no quiero ser parte de esta atrocidad —Exclamó Donna, haciendo una señal para que los Iero se alejasen.

—Si mí esposa no está de acuerdo creo que...

—Si no es a ustedes se lo entregaremos a alguien más y que hagan lo que quieran, Donna —Gruñó Linda, recibiendo un gruñido de advertencia por parte de Donald. 

—Mamá... Mamá ¿Qué dices? ¿En serio? No... ¿En serio serías capaz de algo así? —Sollozaba Frank, totalmente desesperado.

—Claro que sería capaz —Lo cortó Linda y Donna suspiró.

—¡Papá, por favor haz algo! Yo trabajaré todos los días, los ayudaré, pero no dejes que me entregue, por favor, por favor —Frank padre estaba llorando también, en silencio, mientras su hijo se deshacía en un llanto incontrolable apoyándose en su pecho y estrujando sus ropas, suplicante.

—Realmente no estoy tan interesado en el muchacho —Dijo Donald con simpleza, mientras que Gerard no aguantaba más ver a aquel chico llorar, lo estaba destrozando por dentro y pensaba en todo lo que habian dicho.

Necesito abrazarlo, calmarlo, consolarlo, yo...

—Padre, yo lo quiero —Declaró Gerard y sus padres y los de Frank lo miraron con atención—. Pero no deseo cortejarlo, quiero que me sirva, solo a mí si es posible. Yo puedo encargarme de que se alimente y descanse.

—Gerard... ¿Cómo puedes..? No es una mascota —Dijo Donna sin salir de su sorpresa, Linda rodó los ojos y Gerard chasqueó la lengua.

—Es un Omega, y lo quiero —Volvió a afirmar y su padre le sonrió.

—Entonces creo que tenemos un trato —Dijo.

—¡No! Papá, mamá, por favor... —Suplicó una última vez Frank, intentando abrazar a su madre que sólo lo empujó.

—Tenemos un trato —Sonrió Linda.

Así, los señores Iero terminaron entregando su hijo a un Alfa de buena familia, completamente sin su consentimiento. Luego de comer algo en aquella fiesta se marcharon, nadie sabe bien dónde, solo se sabe que abandonaron su casa y abordaron un barco... 

En cuanto a Frank, estaba totalmente asustado y no podía seguir disimulándolo, Gerard le había dicho que debía quedarse a su lado toda la noche y el olor a Alfa que este emanaba lo dejaba aún mas intranquilo, aterrado e incluso algo mareado. También le habia dicho, con una voz que hizo que una corriente eléctrica le traspasara el cuerpo, que se quedara tranquilo, porque él tendría su propia habitación. Incluso le había prometido aquello, algo que para Frank hubiese sido tierno de no ser por el terror y la angustia que le llenaba cada fibra de su cuerpo.

La fiesta terminó entre tragos, saludos y rostros de desilusión al ver a Gerard con un Omega de compañía. Mientras que Jamia le coqueteaba a todo ser que oliera a Omega joven en el lugar, su hermano no daba señales por ningún lado y su madre iba de aquí a allá explicando que Frank sólo era un sirviente. 

Al llegar la hora de dormir, Gerard llevó a Frank a su cuarto murmurando algo entre dientes, completamente molesto y le ordenó que cerrara la puerta mientras comenzaba a desvestirse sin pudor alguno, frente a los ojos sorprendidos del Omega que lo miraba detenidamente. El Alfa tenía la piel pálida, hombros anchos y brazos no muy musculosos pero seguramente más fuertes que los flacos brazos de Frank que no podía despegar su mirada de su cuerpo, comenzando a embobarse mientras el otro seguía desnudándose. Gerard venía de discutir con su padre, principalmente porque este le había dicho que no iba a cederle una habitación a Frank y que si tanto quería a ese Omega, más le valía usarlo y dormir con él. Claro que lo último lo dijo en un tono más bajo, intentando de forma fallida que su esposa lo escuchara y diera un respingo, caminando furiosa a su habitación.

—Lo siento —Dijo poniéndose el pantalón de pijama—. Sabes que lo intenté —Frank dió un respingo pero no dijo nada, solo lo observaba asustado e intrigado por la naturalidad con la que Gerard se desnudó frente a él, esperando lo peor—. ¿Estás bien, Frank? —Él tardó pero terminó asintiendo, nervioso—. Tranquilo —Le sonrió—. No voy a hacerte nada, no te tocaré, lo juro —Suspiró—. No soy así... —Frank lo miró con desconfianza, sin animarse a decir nada, ni a moverse un centímetro, Gerard lo miró esperando alguna respuesta, la cuál nunca llegó—. Entiendo, no quieres hablar... —Frank hizo una mueca.

—No... No estoy aquí para hablar —Espetó.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces para qué crees que estás aquí?

—Estoy para gemir ¿No es así? Soy tu jodida puta, Gerard —El nombrado abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego rió.

—Podemos hacerles creer eso —Dijo, acercándose y tomándolo del mentón, poniéndolo sumamente nervioso—. Le haremos creer a todos que eres mí Omega y así me dejarán en paz ¿Entiendes?

—No me toques —Exclamó Frank, dándole un manotazo para alejarlo.

—Me agradas, Omega —Rió Gerard y se alejó para terminar de vestirse, ya que tenía el torso desnudo.

—No me llames así, y no creas que me dejaré...

—Es hora de dormir, vístete —Dijo el Alfa arrojándole uno de sus pijamas y acostándose en la cama, ignorandolo completamente.

—¿Y ya?

—¿Ya qué? —Preguntó.

—¿No...? ¿Tú no...?

—¿Quieres un beso de buenas noches? —Respondió seco—. Te dije que no te tocaría, no soy así —Se dió vuelta en la cama y corrió las mantas—. Vístete, apaga la luz y ven a acostarte.

—Tu no me mandas. 

—Prácticamente eres mío, tus padres te entregaron —Frank suspiró enojado.

—Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, soy libre.

—No lo parece —Rió Gerard—. además, te conviene decir que eres mío, porque sino Jamia podría... Ya sabes.

—Podría... ¿Qué?

—No importa, Frank —Dijo y suspiró. Frank lo miró algo confundido y luego a todos lados, nervioso.

—¿Dónde... Me cambiaré? —Preguntó y Gerard saltó de la cama dirigiéndose a una puerta que había en la habitación.

—Este es el baño, puedes cambiarte aquí —Esperó un mínimo «Gracias» pero Frank solo entró al baño, cerrándole la puerta en la cara—. De nada... —Dijo divertido y volvió a acostarse, tomando un libro de su mesa de noche y comenzando a leer.

Ya en el baño, Frank se miró al espejo y se largó a llorar, pensando «¿Esta será mí vida ahora? ¿Ser esclavo de un estúpido Alfa?». Su llanto lo llevó a sentarse en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y luego, sin quererlo realmente, soltó un sollozo, seguido de un gemido de angustia. Gerard logró escucharlo débilmente y se puso de pié con rapidez, caminando hasta golpear suavemente la puerta.

—¿Frank? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó y el Omega se sobresaltó.

—Sí, estoy bien, Yo... —Y volvió a llorar. Gerard, al otro lado de la puerta suspiró sin saber qué hacer.

—No, Frank, no estás bien. Abre la puerta —Al no obtener respuesta alguna, Gerard alzó más la voz y uso un tono demandante—. Abre la puerta, Frank —Frank obedeció con lentitud, asomándose tímidamente.

—Estoy bien, lo juro —Intentó sonar firme, pero falló, así que Gerard empujó la puerta y entró, poniéndolo sumamente nervioso. 

—Frank, no estás bien —Respiró hondo y luego abrió sus brazos—. Ven, déjate tranquilizar.

—Vete a la mierda —Escupió Frank, con la respiración agitándosele poco a poco, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, por lo que Gerard se encogió de hombros y lo abrazó a la fuerza, haciendo que Frank se apoye en su pecho. El omega se paralizó con aquel acto e intentó zafarse sin mucho éxito. Ese olor a Alfa lo mareaba un poco, pero escuchar sus latidos tan rítmicos en su oído, las manos cálidas en su cabeza y cintura en una posición totalmente protectora, lo estaban calmando aunque no quisiera. Entonces sintió que el olor del Alfa cambiaba, se hacía más intenso pero a la vez más dulce, más adictivo, más relajante. También sintió que sus piernas se volvían blandas y se encontró soltando un pequeño gemido después, avergonzándose y separándose de aquél abrazo al instante, con las mejillas teñidas levemente de un rosado claro.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —Preguntó Gerard con un dejo de preocupación en su voz, Frank sonrió.

—Sí, gr... No debiste hacer eso, no quiero que me toques.

—Está bien, pero lo necesitabas —Afirmó y Frank sintió sus mejillas arder.

—¿Podrías... Salir para que termine de ponerme el pijama?

—Claro, te espero en la cama. Me gustaría hablar un poco contigo —El Omega asintió con la cabeza y Gerard salió del baño, rumbo a la cama otra vez. Respiró hondo al cerrar la puerta, el olor a ese Alfa había quedado en sus fosas nasales. Salió luego de unos minutos, con un pijama algo grande para él y al verlo, Gerard sonrió.

—Mañana te compraré un pijama ¿Necesitas ropa también?

—Tengo ropa en mi casa —Fue lo único que dijo Frank antes de meterse en la cama con total cautela—. ¿De qué...? —Carraspeó—. ¿De qué quieres hablar? —Gerard bajó el libro y lo guardó, tomando aire antes de hablar.

—De ti —Dijo simplemente—. No sé nada de ti y al parecer pasaré mucho tiempo cuidándote.

—Sólo hasta que mis padres tengan dinero —Lo cortó.

—Claro —El Alfa barrió el comentario con una mano—. Tú... ¿Que edad tienes? —Frank tragó saliva, seguramente se venía un interrogatorio.

—Tengo diecisiete años —Gerard se estremeció—. Pero pronto cumpliré los dieciocho, no soy un niño —Se quejó de antemano.

—Para que tus... Olvídalo —Se cortó antes —¿Terminaste tus estudios?

—No, me escapaba de clases y me expulsaron —Dijo Frank cómo si nada y Gerard sonrió.

—Que extraño.

—Sí, lo sé. Extraño es que un omega sea rebelde y desobediente —Gerard lo miró divertido.

—No iba a decir eso. Me parece raro que alguien no quiera terminar sus estudios, es todo —Frank se sonrojó.

—Oh, creí que...

—Los Omegas son más capaces de lo que creen o les hacen creer —Dijo Gerard y Frank bajó la mirada.

—Gracias.

—De nada —Le sonrió Gerard volteándose a verle, ya que toda la conversación se dió con ambos mirando hacia delante—. Ahora deberíamos dormir, fue una noche larga.

—Sí, tienes... Tienes razón —Suspiró Frank mientras Gerard se acomodaba a su lado, su cuerpo emanaba calor y Frank tuvo que esforzarse para no ceder a la tentación de acurrucarse a su lado.

—Buenas noches, Frank.

—Buenas noches.

Al cabo de unas horas, Frank estaba acostado a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente por el olor a Gerard que la cama poseía, tan fuerte, tan relajante. El Alfa también dormía tranquilo, concilió el sueño desde que sintió la respiración acompasada del Omega que al dormirse se pegó a su espalda.


	2. Pedazo de Carne

Una mano suave pero brusca acariciaba su castaño cabello con cada vez más insistencia, mientras que otra acariciaba su rostro. Frank, que tenía los ojos cerrados sonreía embobado por las extrañas caricias que se iban multiplicando, primero era una, luego dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis manos que acariciaban todo su cuerpo, no las veía, las sentía y no le importaba mucho saber de donde venían. Sentía una respiración en su cuello y rió porque le causaba cosquillas y una de las manos acarició su mejilla, haciéndola arder. Entonces, Frank abrió los ojos asustado porque las manos comenzaron a tirar de sus ropas, rompiendo la tela con violencia y pudo ver que no eran manos, eran garras que al mismo tiempo que desgarraban sus vestiduras lo rasguñaban, apareciendo amenazantes por todo su cuerpo. Frank intentó gritar pero la voz no le salía, el lugar era obscuro pero pudo divisar un hocico, lobos, eran tres lobos blancos como la nieve que lo miraban con ojos negros, estirándole las extremidades, manoseandolo y abriéndole las piernas, llenándolo de terror, angustia, ya no podía más cuando...

— ¡Frank! ¡Frank, es una pesadilla! ¡Despierta!— Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama de un solo movimiento, con la respiración agitada y sudando frío. Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero sus piernas estaban débiles por lo que casi cae al suelo de no haber sido porque Gerard lo tomó en sus brazos antes.

— Tengo... Tengo que salir de aquí— Logró articular.

— ¿Salir? No puedes salir, Frank— Dijo Gerard y Frank se largó a llorar, empequeñeciéndose en su lugar y aceptando el cálido abrazo que Gerard le ofrecía.— Respira, respira hondo, Frank— Este obedeció y comenzó a respirar hondo, acurrucándose en el cuello de Gerard para sentir su olor de forma totalmente instintiva, mientras que él estaba de rodillas en el suelo, totalmente preocupado. 

— No quiero estar aquí... —Sollozó—. Quiero ir a mí casa, con mis padres— Gerard apretó el abrazo y besó su coronilla, tranquilizador.

— Lo siento, Frank. Pero no puedes irte.

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó—. Déjame ir, por favor. No quiero estar aquí, yo...

— Tienes miedo, lo sé— Frank se separó para verlo y cerró los ojos.

— Estoy aterrado y que estés desnudo y tan cerca no ayuda mucho— Confesó, entonces Gerard lo soltó, alejándose. Frank hizo un puchero, en el fondo no estaba tan seguro de querer que se alejara.

— Tuviste una pesadilla ¿De qué trataba?— El Omega tragó duro.

— No importa, yo no quiero...

— Hablar de eso te podría ayudar —Lo interrumpió Gerard y él bufó molesto.

— ¿Siempre me interrumpirás? —El Alfa rió poniéndose de pie para comenzar a vestirse, de nuevo frente a la atenta y avergonzada mirada del Omega.

— Tal vez... Pero no cambies el tema ¿Qué soñaste? —

— Que me manoseaban unos lobos —Suspiró—. ¿Qué más podría soñar si me obligan a dormir con uno? —Gerard gruñó levemente, pero a Frank se le puso la piel de gallina igual.

— No deberías pensar esas cosas, yo no quiero hacerte daño, ya te lo dije.

— ¿Y por qué debería confiar en ti? Eres un alfa que me pidió de esclavo —Gerard volvió a gruñir mirándolo fijamente mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

— ¿Acaso no sabes por qué te pedí? —Gruñó—. Intento salvarte, Frank ¿O acaso preferías que deje que tus padres te entreguen a cualquier alfa violento? 

— Para mí tú eres cualquier alfa, no te conozco—

— Bien, te entiendo, estás asustado. Hueles a miedo y lo entiendo —

— ¿Y cómo no? Me gruñiste —Se quejó, Gerard lo miró sorprendido y luego apenado, terminando de anudarse la cortaba de un color rojo sangre.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó y Frank pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero, me molesta que creas que miento.

— No creo que mientas, sólo no puedo confiar en ti...

Aún...

— Entiendo, Necesitas tiempo —Suspiró—. Vístete y desayuna, iremos de compras.

— ¿Tengo que bajar con tu familia? 

— Oh, no no. No es necesario, ya le pedí a alguien que te traiga el desayuno, no te preocupes —Le sonrió, colocándose un chaleco negro.

¿Enserio pensaste en ello?

— Gracias... Me hubiese incomodado sentarme en la misma mesa que ellos.

— Lo sé, más por Jamia y mí padre. Las aguas no están muy calmas que digamos.

— ¿Por qué? —

— Bueno, tú estabas durmiendo pero... No, olvídalo —Frank lo miró confundído y luego molesto.

— Dime ¿Qué sucedió mientras dormía? —

— Nada, Frank. No te preocupes por ello. Sólo son problemas de familia. Además, sabes que a mí padre no le agradas —Frank bufó, estaba molesto y sumamente intrigado.

— Dijiste que pasaré mucho tiempo aquí, debería saber qué sucede.

— Dije que no —Gruñó Gerard y Frank dió un respingo, haciéndolo suspirar—. Mira, Jamia es muy problemática y suele creer que por ser una Alfa puede hacer lo que quiera. Y hace rato hizo algo que no debería, pero ya me encargué. Eso es todo —El Omega suspiró, no conseguiría más que esa información.

— Creo que anoche me dí cuenta de eso... ¿Quién traerá mí desayuno? No es Jamia ¿Cierto?— El Alfa negó.

— Jamia tiene la entrada prohibida a este cuarto mientras tú estés aquí —

— ¿Entonces?—

— Un sirviente—

— ¿Omega?—

— Alfa —Frank tragó saliva, nervioso—. No, no, tranquilo. Es de mí confianza, no te hará nada. Es más, seguramente te caerá bien, es muy simpático —

— Bien —Fue lo único que dijo y Gerard abrió la puerta para irse.

— Volveré en un rato, intenta estar listo para entonces —

— ¿Qué me pondré? ¿Mis padres trajeron ropa para mí o...?

— No, ellos... No volvieron aquí —Frank bajó la cabeza y Gerard se quedó pensativo—. Déjame ver si hay ropa que a Mikey le quede pequeña, podrías usar eso o lo que llevabas puesto anoche. Esa ropa realmente te lucía.

— Usaré lo de anoche, no te preocupes —Se sonrojó un poco por el último comentario.

— Bien —Gerard se encogió de hombros, saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta. Frank, que seguía sentado en el suelo se dirigió al baño para lavar su cara. Se miró al espejo y notó sus ojos levemente rojos por haber llorado, bufó, sintiéndose patético y comenzó a mojarse el rostro, acariciándose para calmar sus nervios alborotados, respirando hondo, sintiendo el agua darle algo de paz.   
Mientras se peinaba oyó unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación y se sobresaltó. Salió del baño y antes de abrir la puerta, preguntó de quién se trataba.

— Soy Ray, traigo el desayuno —Respiró hondo y abrió lentamente. Le hubiese gustado que un Omega como él le trajera el desayuno.

— Hola... —Saludó tímidamente, viendo entrar a un chico de cabello rizado en un afro, más alto que él, de ojos marrones, sonrisa contagiosa y un incómodo olor a alfa.

— Hola, no te asustes. Gerard me comentó que estabas algo nervioso y me prohibió acercarme a menos de dos metros de ti, no sé cuánto es exactamente dos metros de distancia, pero bueno, no me acercaré mucho. Así que no te preocupes, calma, soy buenito —

¿Enserio te preocupaste por mí tranquilidad?

— Gracias, no me hubiese gustado nada que te acerques mucho, yo... No estoy acostumbrado a tantos Alfas—

— Yo entiendo, pero en mí puedes confiar —Le sonrió.

— ¿Y por qué debería? —Lo cuestionó.

— Bueno, porque... —Ray comenzó a susurrar—. Ya tengo a alguien...

— ¿Estás enlazado? —

— Oh, no. Pero eso quisiera —Suspiró.

— ¿Has cortejado a esa Omega? —Preguntó Frank y Ray rió amargamente.

— Ni siquiera podría intentarlo, jamás aceptaría. Él... Porque se trata de un chico ¿Sabes? Jamás me aceptaría como su alfa —Bajó la cabeza, melancólico y Frank hasta se sintió mal por él.

— ¿Por qué no lo intentas? 

— Porque no quiero que me rechace, soy feliz sin saber la respuesta.

— No lo parece —Frank levantó una ceja y Ray sonrió nervioso.

— Bien, no lo estoy. Pero de todos modos no voy a intentarlo porque eso podría significar ya no volver a verlo y... Tú desayuno se enfría —Ray cambió el tema y su triste tono de voz a uno más alegre, Frank suspiró.

— No tengo mucha hambre.

— Pero debes comer, mantenerte sano y fuerte. Sino podrías enfermar y no queremos eso.

— En este momento poco me importa.

— Entiendo. No es fácil estar tranquilo luego de que... Ya sabes. Pero Jamia siempre ha sido una salvaje, nisiquiera su padre a podido corregirla —Frank lo miró confundído.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Jamia hizo? —Ray tragó saliva.

— ¿No lo sabes? —Frank negó—. Si no te enteraste y Gerard no quiere que sepas es mejor que no te lo diga —

— Por favor, solo quiero saber.

— Eres un Omega, Frank. Y que estés aquí representa un problema.

— ¿Por qué?

— Sólo te diré algo —Ray comenzó a susurrar—. No hay ni un solo Omega en la servidumbre de la mansión desde hace tiempo —Frank sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo—. Pero no te preocupes, Gerard se está encargando de ti.

— ¿Y se supone que eso es bueno? También es un alfa, me pidió como esclavo, me obligó a dormir con él, se desnudó frente a mis ojos como si nada, me gruñe y...

—¡Y atacó a Jamia por defenderte! —Gruñó Ray y Frank abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y asustado, viendo a Ray taparse la boca.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Tu café se enfría.

— Repitelo Ray —Ahora fue el Omega quién gruñó, sorprendiendo al Alfa.

— No puedo, lo siento, Frank. Deberías desayunar, Gerard quiere ir a comprarte ropa —Frank hizo un puchero y Ray simplemente salió de la habitación antes de seguir siendo interrogado, luego de dejar una bandeja con un desayuno realmente completo y diverso sobre un escritorio.  
El Omega suspiró molesto pero se acercó igual a la bandeja para ver qué podría comer. La llevó a la cama y sentándose allí comenzó a desayunar pensando en qué quiso decir Ray con aquello.

¿Atacó a Jamia por defenderme? ¿Defenderme de qué? ¿Acaso Jamia intentó hacerme algo? ¿Ella...? 

Entonces sus pensamientos se enmudecieron y su sueño apareció de pronto. Esas manos, ese aliento en su cuello, las garras que vió y los gruñidos furiosos que escuchó... Nuevamente estaba llorando, era obvio, Jamia intentó violarlo, tomarlo mientras dormía profundamente resultado del alcohol que consumió en la noche, en medio de aquella fiesta.

Gerard... Él atacó a su propia hermana por defenderme...

Involuntariamente sonrió, pero borró su sonrisa al instante, gruñiendo y luego bajando la cabeza, triste, dejando deslizar una lágrima por su rostro.

Claro, me quiere limpio solo para él...

Minutos más tarde, Gerard entró a la habitación en busca de Frank, el cuál seguía en la cama, con la bandeja a un lado y los brazos cruzados. No dijo nada cuándo Gerard le pidió encarecidamente que se vistiera, tampoco cuándo Gerard le pidió que lo siguiera fuera de la habitación, ni cuándo le tomó la mano en cuanto Jamia pasó por el mismo pasillo que ellos con un brazo vendado y una cara de odio que lo hizo estremecer, mucho menos cuándo se disculpó por ello ni cuándo le abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto. No dijo nada en todo el camino a la calle comercial, entonces Gerard se decidió por preguntar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? No has dicho una sola palabra desde que fui a buscarte ¿Ray te hizo algo? Porque si es así dímelo y yo...

— Ray fue muy amable —Fue lo único que dijo y Gerard asintió.

— ¿Te cae bien?

— Sí.

— Frank...

— ¿Qué? No tengo ganas de atender tus caprichos ahora, estoy muy ocupado siendo un apetitoso pedazo de carne —Gerard estacionó de golpe frente a una tienda y Frank tuvo que sostenerse del asiento para no dar de cara al vidrio.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó, intentando no gruñir.

— Lo que oíste —Respondió Frank logrando sonar firme, aunque por dentro estaba comenzando a asustarse.

— No eres un simple pedazo de carne, Frank —El Alfa lo miró fijamente y Frank se estremeció, esos ojos verdes lo incomodaban.

— ¿Ah, no? —Su voz comenzó a temblar—. ¿Acaso no fui regalado como tal? ¿No soy tratado como tal?

— ¿Yo te hice sentir así? —Frank tragó saliva, estaba a punto de llorar por los nervios.

— Sí. Bueno, no. No lo sé... —Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla entonces, se sentía realmente confundido—. Pero Jamia me trata así ¿Cierto? ¿No intentó... Violarme? —Gerard no cambió su gesto y asintió.

— Sí, pero no la dejé. 

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? 

— Porque lo vi innecesario, no necesitabas saber algo que no pasó.

— Quiero que me digas bien qué sucedió —Gerard suspiró.

— Mí padre me llamó para hablar conmigo en la mañana pero yo aún no me había levantado, por lo que entré al baño a asearme. Supongo que Jamia creyó que ya había bajado porque entró con cautela al cuarto y se subió a la cama, te tocó por todo el cuerpo mientras te olfateaba, entonces fue que olí sus feromonas, salí del baño y ví cómo comenzaba a tirar de tu ropa y tú respiración se aceleraba. No sé qué me pasó, me transformé y la tiré de la cama, quitadotela de encima, le hice un feo rasguño en su brazo derecho y la saqué del cuarto antes de que se transformara y terminemos peleando frente a ti, fue entonces que te desperté porque en dormido estabas entrando en pánico. Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó, te dije que yo iba a cuidarte —Frank lo escuchaba atento y luego bajó la mirada.

— ¿Por qué me defendiste así? ¿Ah? Sé que sólo fue porque quieres ser el primero en... Tomarme —Dijo con tristeza.

— Claro que no, eres una persona, igual que yo y mereces respeto. Te dije que yo no iba a tocarte y tampoco dejaré que alguien te toque si no quieres. Estás bajó mí cuidado, Frank, y sería una deshonra que fallara en mí misión de cuidarte.

— Esto no es la guerra y yo no soy importante.

— La vida es una guerra por sí misma, Frank, y ahora tu seguridad es importante para mí —Frank sintió una corriente eléctrica traspasar su cuerpo y sus mejillas enrojecer al instante.

— ¿Exactamente por qué te preocupas por mí? —preguntó tímidamente y Gerard abrió la puerta del auto para bajar.

— Porque quiero —Fue lo único que respondió al abrirle la puerta del copiloto y Frank bajó la mirada, realmente esos ojos lo incomodaban por demás.

Ambos entraron a una tienda de las que tenían ropa que a Frank le encantaba y este se sorprendió claramente porque Gerard adivinó sus gustos a la primera. Si bien al principio se negó, fue obligado a aceptar cara prenda que vió con cariño, porque Gerard insistió en comprarle todo lo que quisiese para que se sienta cómodo en su casa. Incluso le compró un pijama de dinosaurio que Frank observó con emoción después de haber encontrado uno de su talla.  
Más tarde ese día, Frank ya estaba cansado de tanto caminar por las tiendas y de tanto probarse ropa que nisiquiera sabía si llegaría a usar, el Alfa al notarlo le invitó un café, interesado en hablar con él en profundidad.

— Dime, Frank ¿Te gustaría ampliar tus estudios? —Comenzó a hablar Gerard, dándole un sorbo a su café negro.

— ¿Volver a una escuela? No lo creo, eso es algo que no va conmigo, lo intenté y no funcionó.

— Entiendo... ¿Entonces qué te gusta hacer?

— No lo sé ¿Y a ti? —El Omega se escondió tras su taza de capuchino y Gerard pensó su respuesta un segundo.

— Supongo que me gusta mí trabajo, planear estrategias, atacar al enemigo e incluso entrenar.

— ¿Qué es...? Digo, si se puede saber ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces en la milicia?

— Soy Teniente General de las fuerzas armadas, mí trabajo consiste en armar estrategias y ver que se cumplan. Aunque siempre me incluyo en la estrategia y me pongo en el frente de ataque. Podría decir que me gusta la acción.

— Eso quiere decir que... ¿Has matado gente? —Frank tragó saliva nervioso y Gerard asintió.

— En nombre de la patria he matado y... Otras cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas? —Quiso saber Frank.

— Es clasificado —El Omega bufó y tomó de su café.

— ¿Te gusta la música? —Preguntó de pronto, el silencio lo ponía nervioso.

— Sí, disfruto mucho la música cuando leo.

— Sí, pero ¿De qué tipo? 

— Clásica —Frank hizo una mueca de desagrado—. También me interesa el blues y el rock, tengo gustos variados.

— ¿Tocas algún instrumento? —Quiso saber ahora, cada vez más interesado.

— Sí, toco el violín en mis ratos libres —Frank hizo un puchero—. ¿Y tú?

— No, nunca quise hacer algo así de productivo. Aunque siempre me interesaron las guitarras.

— Ahora podrías aprender si quisieras, yo podría comprarte una guitarra ahora mismo.

— ¿Por qué insistes en comprarme cosas? No soy... Eso.

— ¿Qué cosa no eres? —Quiso saber y Frank negó.

— Olvídalo, sólo responde la pregunta —Gerard rió levemente por la actitud demandante del Omega y luego carraspeó.

— Bueno, he trabajado en la milicia por cuatro años y gasto muy poco para mí, por lo que estos enteros cuatro años he ahorrado y ahora me emociona tener en quién gastar.

— Y ¿Por qué eliges gastar en mí. Digo, podrías ahorrar y comprarte una casa o...

— Porque quiero —Lo interrumpió y Frank infló las mejillas.

— No puedes responder siempre lo mismo, debés tener una razón.

— Sí que puedo responder lo mismo, acabo de hacerlo —Se encogió de hombros y Frank suspiró molesto.

— Eres exasperante.

— Y tú muy nervioso. Deberías relajarte.

— Te recuerdo que no estoy aquí porque quiera —Gerard hizo una mueca de confusión.

— ¿No te gusta el café? —Frank quiso reír, pero sólo le salió un sonido extraño.

— ¿Es una broma?

— Claro que no ¿Quieres ir a casa? Podemos irnos sí así lo deseas —El Alfa hizo el ademán de levantarse.

— ¡No! —Lo frenó Frank—. Quiero decir, me refiero a que no estoy aquí contigo porque lo quiera, es mí obligación-

— ¿Por qué? 

— ¿Por qué? Porque soy tu estúpido esclavo —Se cruzó de brazos y Gerard rodó los ojos.

— Eso no es cierto, si no querías venir debías decirlo y ya. Y si querías andar desnudo por la casa porque no tienes ropa también debías decirlo.

— No quiero andar desnudo por ahi.

— ¿Entonces, Omega?

— Nada. Ya, solo cierra el pico —Gerard rió y luego negó con una sonrisa.

— Me agradas.

Volvieron a la mansión unos minutos más tarde. Frank ya no sé sentía tan tenso, sino que lo contrario, aunque le costara admitirlo, se sentía seguro con Gerard, incluso protegido y esa sensación hacía cosas extrañas en su estómago.  
Justo mientras volvían y Frank miraba por la ventana como un niño, Gerard condujo por la calle de Frank y este se sobresaltó cuando pasaron frente a su casa, claro que no fue intencional, Gerard no tenía como saber dónde quedaba aquella casa.

— ¡Espera! Detente aquí, por favor —Gerard dudó pero frenó el coche, bajando con Frank que corrió a tocar el timbre.  
Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió solamente con un empujoncito que hizo al querer tocar y vió la casa vacía. Los muebles no estaban y mucho menos sus padres, los cuadros y decoraciones estaban arrimadas contra una pared y todo parecía abandonado. Frank, con el corazón en la garganta, subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto, siendo seguido por Gerard que miraba cada uno de sus movimientos atento. Milagrosamente, su cuarto seguía igual, sus cosas no habían sido tocadas y lo agradecía mucho.  
Luego de contener con todas sus fuerzas algunas lágrimas le pidió a Gerard un gran favor y este no dudó en concederselo. Así, volvieron al auto con el baúl lleno de cómics y pósters quitados directamente de la pared del cuarto de Frank.


	3. Confianza

Se encontraba sentado en el escritorio, cenando sólo y con un sonrojo en las mejillas junto a una sonrisa. Traía puesto el pijama de dinosaurio, el mismo que cuando Gerard se lo vió puesto dijo que se le veía adorable, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar. Aunque sonreía, le hubiera gustado no cenar sólo, era algo triste estar en aquella habitación en completo silencio y la verdad es que le comenzaba a agradar la compañía de Gerard, pero tampoco se dejaría engatusar, jamás podría confiar en él, nisiquiera luego de que lo haya defendido o de que le haya comprado aquel genial pijama.  
La verdad, le daba miedo darse cuenta que comenzaba a confiar, pero es que Gerard tampoco se la hacía fácil, con sus palabras dulces y buenos modales, además de esos ojos y esa sonrisa que misteriosamente lo incomodaban demasiado y le hacían revolver el estómago. 

Tal vez es que me causa mucho asco. Sí, eso debe ser...

Pero entonces recordó sus cálidos brazos y su dulce aroma a Alfa que milagrosamente lo habían calmado en dos ocasiones y esa sensación, esa maldita sensación de querer acurrucarse en su cuello y olfatearlo, sentirse protegido por él.  
Sacudió su cabeza molesto, intentando borrar esa sonrisa boba que se le estaba formando en el rostro. Quería sentirse mal con tal de dejar de sentirse ridículo, porque así se sentía al desear la protección de un alfa que lo había pedido como esclavo aunque, pensándolo bien, desde que llegó a esa casa no le pidió que haga absolutamente nada, nisiquiera lo había dejado salir del cuarto para empezar.

Claro, el cuarto es mí lugar de trabajo.

Pensó, pero entonces recordó que Gerard lo defendió y las palabras que él había dicho, que nadie lo tocaría, nisiquiera él. De alguna forma, no agradable, estaba esperando el primer golpe, esperaba sin duda alguna el momento en que Gerard se lanzara encima suyo y lo tomara por la fuerza. De solo pensar en ello comenzaba a temblar como una hoja. Sabía que si eso pasaba iba a sufrir, sabía que lo iba a destrozar por dentro porque seguramente en ningún momento pararía para ver si se se encontraba bien y no tendría piedad al momento de... Tomarlo.   
Pero lo que más lo aterraba, aún más que ser tomado con violencia, era ser marcado. Era que un Alfa estúpido lo mordiera en el cuello y lo haga de su propiedad para siempre, que lo convierta en un ser sin conciencia totalmente dócil y sumiso, preso de sus instintos y aún más de la necesidad del alfa que lo marcó. Tenía miedo de dejar de ser él mismo por complacer a un alfa que lo pisotee cuando se le dé la gana. Era por eso que siempre había hecho la contra a todo, porque había decidido no terminar como su padre, un Omega sin alma, cansado de ser pisoteado pero resignado a serlo, o cómo su tía que murió de tristeza cuándo su alfa fue asesinado por bandidos cuándo intentaban secuestrarla, presa de la marca en su cuello, siendo arrastrada por el lazo hasta la muerte.  
Volvió a sacudir su cabeza, pensar en esas cosas lo estaban haciendo temblar aún más y le comenzaba a doler el estómago. Pero igual comenzó a pensar en sus padres, estos habían abandonado la casa y ahora no tenía ni idea de qué les pudo haber pasado, era extraño que hayan desaparecido. Lo único que sabía ahora es que se sentía aún más abandonado por ellos que antes.

Más tarde, Gerard entró al cuarto murmurando algo por lo bajo, mientras que comenzaba a desvestirse. Mientras, Frank estaba sentado en la cama, con las piernas tapadas y un libro en las manos, justamente el mismo que Gerard estaba leyendo la noche anterior, «La casa de los espíritus» se titulaba, y aunque esté lleno de páginas comenzaba a serle interesante.

— Gerard... ¿Estás bien?— Se animó a preguntar y Gerard suspiró, comenzando a abotonarse la camisa del pijama.

— No te preocupes, solo discutí con mi padre. Otra vez—

— ¿Por mí?—

— Frank...—

— ¿Por mí?— Insistió y Gerard dejó escapar un gruñido que hizo contener el aire a Frank, sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho.

— Sí, por ti...—

— ¿Que dijo ahora? Dímelo— Pidió y Gerard se sentó a su lado en la cama, incomodándolo un poco.

— Preguntó... Por qué no escuchó nadie cuando te tomé— Frank se estremeció.

— ¿Qué... Qué le dijiste?—

— La verdad, no tengo por qué mentirle, ya no soy un niño. Le dije que eres mí invitado y que no iba a tomarte— Frank suspiró intentando quitarse el nerviosismo de encima.— Le hablé de darte una habitación y volvió a negarse, de verdad lo siento Frank— Gerard se oía realmente apenado y Frank volvió a sentir algo raro en el pecho.

— No te preocupes, estaré bien durmiendo contigo mientras no te acerques mucho— Le sonrió y Gerard le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Está bien. No me acercaré a ti—

— Gracias— 

— Me alegra que estés cómodo. Mañana podemos ir a comprarte una guitarra y buscaré un profesor para ti—  
  
— ¿Lo dices enserio?

— Claro que sí, necesitas hacer algo para mantener tu cerebro activo. También, mañana te llevaré a recorrer la casa así te podrás mover por donde quieras— Gerard se acostó dándole la espalda y Frank decidió imitarlo, acostándose lo más lejos posible.

— Gracias por eso también, me volvería loco encerrado aquí—

— Lo sé—

Frank se disponía a dormir acurrucado al borde de la cama, cuando de pronto la voz de Gerard sonó en la obscura habitación.

— Frank... me agradó que anoche te hayas acercado a mí— Frank se ruborizó violentamente y decidió fingir demencia.

— No sé a qué te refieres—

— A que anoche te pegaste a mi por la espalda. Eso me agradó, se sintió bien, calido—

— Pues que lástima, porque no se volverá a repetir, lo que sucedió es que me muevo mucho al dormir y giré hacía ti— Frank hablaba nervioso y Gerard rió.

— Claro... De todos modos me gustó, nunca había dormido con nadie, no sabía lo que se sentía— Frank sonrió levemente, sonrojado aún.

— Yo tampoco había dormido con alguien en toda mí vida—

— ¿También te gustó?— Preguntó Gerard y Frank apretó los labios, estaba sumamente incómodo.

— Solo no me desagradó demasiado— Dijo restándole importancia.— Así que no te emociones— Oyó a Gerard reír y entonces tuvo que dormir con esa cosa extraña en el pecho.  
Minutos más tarde, estaba pegado a la espalda de Gerard igual que la noche anterior.

Los dias siguientes se le pasaron más rápido de lo que creyó y cuando quiso acordarse, ya había llegado el viernes nuevamente y la profesora de guitarra que Gerard había conseguido para él iría a la mansión en la tarde. Según dijo Gerard, se trataba de una mujer beta, por lo que Frank debería mantenerse tranquilo y, ciertamente, lo estaba, increíblemente toda esa semana se mantuvo tranquilo y no volvió a llorar desde esa mañana de su primer día en la mansión Way.   
Gerard Lo había llevado a recorrer todo el terreno comenzando por la gran casa en la que ahora viviría, le mostró grandes salones, la gran cocina, dos comedores (uno de invierno y otro de verano, según le había dicho), habitaciones desocupadas para invitados y despachos, uno de Donald y otro de Gerard. También le presentó a la servidumbre, si bien Frank ya conocía a Ray, en aquella ocasión también conoció a Brendon, Pete, Kittie y Alicia, como ya le había dicho el chico rizado, todos alfas. Los saludó a todos con la mano tímidamente y Gerard se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, cosa que lo dejaba mucho más tranquilo. Fue entonces que Gerard carraspeó, comenzando a presentar a Frank.

— Él es Frank, es nuestro invitado en la mansión y le deben respeto porque está bajo mí cuidado. Atenderán cada pedido suyo y lo tratarán como parte de la familia— Toda la servidumbre se mostró respetuosa con él, haciendo una leve reverencia a manera de saludo y el Omega se sintió agradecido por ello. 

Luego lo llevó a recorrer los hermosos jardines y Frank sintió una extraña felicidad al ver tantas flores de distintos tipos y colores.

— Los jardines le pertenecen a mí madre, ella plantó cada una de estas flores y las cuida más que a ella misma, así que ten cuidado con querer recortar una sola hoja o un simple pétalo. Podría ponerse furiosa— 

— No te preocupes, no tocaré sus flores, pero ¿Puedo venir aquí cuando quiera?

— Claro que sí, puedes disfrutar del jardín cuando gustes. Además a mí madre le gusta presumirlo, es su gran orgullo— Frank sonrió.

— No es para menos, es hermoso...

— ¿Gerard?— Se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de ambos y Gerard se volteó, poniéndose en pose firme en muestra de respeto.

— Madre, estamos viendo tus fantásticos jardines— Dijo Gerard y ella rió. Al darse vuelta también, Frank le prestó atención a la belleza de la mujer. Se veía joven para ser madre de Gerard y con rostro firme pero dulce a la vez, con cabellos dorados en ondas grandes callendo desde una hebilla con piedras preciosas que hacían más voluptuoso su peinado y esos ojos verdes que de alguna forma extraña, no se parecían a los de su hijo. 

— Eso veo— Sonrió dulce.— ¿Te gusta mí jardín, Frank—

— Me encanta, es muy hermoso, la felicito— Dijo con emoción y ella rió levemente.

— Me alegra que te guste, podemos tomar té en la tarde cuando quieras, me agradaría un poco de compañía—

— Eso... Realmente me gustaría. Ya sabe, la compañía de una Omega ha de sentirse bien—

— Lo entiendo, luego podemos hablar sobre si mí hijo realmente te cuida—

— Mamá...

— Ni una palabra, Gerard. No hablaré contigo hasta hablar con Frank— Gerard apretó los labios mientras la mujer se marchaba dentro de la casa nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué no quiere hablarte?— Preguntó entonces Frank y Gerard suspiró.

— Porque pedí a un Omega de esclavo— Respondió y Frank bajó la cabeza, pensativo.

Luego de aquel tour por todo el terreno de los Way, Gerard llevó a Frank a la habitación y le dijo que luego de almorzar iría la profesora a enseñarle cómo tocar su nueva guitarra y justo cuándo el Alfa abrió la puerta para salir, Frank lo detuvo.

— Espera ¿Tengo que comer sólo otra vez?— Gerard observó cómo Frank lo tomaba del brazo y al notar eso lo soltó inmediatamente.

— ¿Quieres bajar con mí familia?— Preguntó sorprendido y Frank dudo un segundo.

— Supongo que... Podría intentarlo. Así no comeré sólo—

— Está bien, es tu decisión. Ven conmigo y no te separes de mí ¿Entiendes?

— Entiendo— Dijo Frank, poniéndose nervioso.

Ambos bajaron al comedor de invierno y Ray se sorprendió al ver a Frank, miró con interrogación a lo que Gerard le dijo que colocara un plato a su lado para Frank.  
Al sentarse a la mesa, Donald miró con desprecio a Frank y Gerard lo ignoró, corriéndole la silla al Omega para que se sentara. El almuerzo pasó increíblemente lento para Frank, a quién se le había cerrado el estómago, pero intentaba comer igual para no parecer grosero ante los Way, los cuales lo intimidaban por demás, aún más Jamia y Donald, ya que Donna parecía ser agradable.   
Durante toda la comida, Jamia se la pasó haciendo comentarios fuera de tono, incomodando en sobre manera a Frank. Hasta había llegado a mencionar que tan blandas serían las nalgas de Frank y al oírla Gerard no dudó en gruñirle.

— Ya dejalo en paz, Jamia— Ella sólo sonrió.

— ¿Si no qué? ¿Acaso atacarás a tu propia hermana por defender a ese Omega?

— No me obligues a hacerlo— Desde el pecho de Gerard salía un gruñido profundo, uno que llenaba de temor al Omega que tenía a su lado y que se sentía totalmente desprotegido.

— Quisiera ver que lo intentes— Lo retó entonces y Donald se puso de pie, gruñiendo y golpeando la mesa.

— Basta ustedes dos, comportense como personas civilizadas.

— ¡Gerard comenzó cuando no me compartió a su Omega! Justo cuando iba a probar su dulce carne me empujó como a un saco de basura—

— Es que eso eres— El gruñido de Gerard se hacía más intenso a cada segundo y Frank sentía su corazón oprimirse, queriendo esconderse y vomitar a la vez.

— Solo quería divertirme con él, ya sabes, ver que tanto lubricante suelta— Fue ese comentario el que sobrepasó a Frank. Tapó su boca con una mano y corrió escaleras arriba, directo al baño de la habitación de Gerard, comenzando a vomitar al llegar a la taza del inodoro. Cuando terminó de descargar lo poco que había comido junto con el desayuno se puso a llorar. Sentía asco, se sentía manoseado, se sentía usado, como si Jamia ya lo hubiese tomado más de una vez solo con la mente. Quería morir allí, llorando como un jodido desgraciado porque así se sentía, esa era su realidad, no en la que estaba tranquilo en una mansión, sino en la que estaba atrapado en un caserón, preso de un Alfa con intenciones ocultas y su hermana que buscaría tomarlo aunque sea lo último que haga. Pero entonces una mano tocó su hombro, inhaló profundo por la nariz y cayó, sin saber nada más.

Despertó en la cama de Gerard, de costado y mirando hacia la ventana, sentía un ardor en la boca del estómago y un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo hizo cerrar los ojos un momento más. Se removió entre las mantas y luego se giró, encontrándose completamente sólo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a abrirlos, tratando de que el mareo se le pasará para luego sentarse en la cama y gemir al sentir sus costillas doler. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño, lo último que recordaba era que Gerard le dijo que bajarían juntos a almorzar, pero nada más, así que decidió lavarse un poco la cara para terminar de despertar. En eso se escuchó la puerta y secándose el rostro con rapidez se fijó quién era, encontrándose a Donna que venía con una toalla en un brazo y con Alicia siguiéndola detrás con una palangana llena de agua.

— Frank, justo veníamos a lavar tu rostro para ayudar al mareo ¿Te encuentras bien?_ Donna fue quién habló y Frank asintió débilmente.

— ¿Qué me pasó?— Preguntó y la Omega le ordenó a su sirvienta que salga del cuarto, dejándolos solos.

— No soportaste la sucia boca de mi hija proliferando obsenidades sobre ti y te desmayaste de los nervios. También vomitaste un poco— Dijo con calma.— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?—

— Me duele la cabeza y las costillas, además de que siento un ardor en la boca del estómago—

— Entiendo, es normal luego de lo que pasaste— Suspiró.— Ven aquí, quiero hablar contigo—. Donna se sentó en la cama y palmeó a un costado indicándole que la imite. Frank obedeció intrigado, mirándola tímidamente.— Frank, me gustaría saber ¿Cómo se comporta Gerard contigo?— Él se lo pensó un momento y luego respondió.

— Es amable y respetuoso, siempre piensa en mí bienestar, o al menos eso aparenta— Donna asintió.

— ¿Él te tocó?— Frank se removió en la cama, nervioso.

— No... Yo creí que sería lo primero que haga, pero me prometió que ni él ni nadie me tocaría sin mí consentimiento y, hasta ahora, viene cumpliendo su promesa. Inclusive al dormir juntos él respeta mí espacio— Donna volvió a asentir, quedándose pensativa por un momento que a Frank se le hizo eterno.

— ¿Qué sientes al estar con él? ¿Te intimida?

— Oh, no, no. Él no me intimida a menos que gruña e intenta no hacerlo en mí presencia. Fue muy amable por eso. Es extraño ¿Sabe? Pero más de una vez ha logrado calmarme con su presencia, nadie había hecho eso en mí y se lo agradezco, debe ser que es un buen Alfa— Ahora Donna sonrió, mirándolo.

— ¿Confías en él?— Frank se mordió el labio.

— No... No puedo—

— ¿No puedes?— Frank negó.— ¿Por qué?

— Porque es el Alfa que me pidió de esclavo, por eso— Ella rió, estridente.

— ¿Esclavo dices? Por favor, Frank. Es más que obvio que te salvó de un destino peor ¿Acaso no lo ves?— Él bajó la mirada, apenado.

— No quiero creerlo, no puede ser tam bueno. Nadie lo es— Admitió.

— Pues es así, Frank. Debes creerlo, y no lo digo porque sea mí hijo, lo digo porque los hechos son hechos y ya— El Omega suspiró, queriendo sacar esa presión de su pecho que tanto lo molestaba y se quedó en silencio, pensando y sin saber qué más decir. Entonces Donna, que también se había quedado pensativa, se acomodó mejor en la cama, de manera que estaba más de frente a él y comenzó a hablar con una voz altamente dulce que calmaría los nervios de cualquiera.— Frank... ¿Tú madre o tu padre te han hablado de los lobos predestinados?— Frank negó, entonces Donna continuó.— Cuenta la leyenda, que por cierto es cierta, que en todo el mundo, cada lobo tiene a su alma gemela vagando y buscándolo sin siquiera saber de su existencia. Se dice que estas almas incluso pueden sentirse la una a la otra sin siquiera haberse conocido y que al enlazarse el lazo es tan fuerte que nada en este mundo puede romperlo. También se cuenta que al encontrarse saben que son el uno para el otro... Pero les cuesta admitirlo— Soltó una risita y continuó— Son como el Yin y el Yan, se complementan y se cuidan entre sí— Frank la escuchaba atento, casi como si fuera un niño escuchando a su madre leerle un libro de cuentos, pero entonces la miró confundído.

— ¿Por qué me cuenta esto? No creo encontrar a mí «alma gemela» estando encerrado aquí—

— No subestimes al destino, pequeño— Dijo ella, tocando con suavidad su nariz.— Actúa de formas que jamás podremos comprender o adivinar— Sonrió y se puso de pie caminando fuera del cuarto, dejando realmente confundido a Frank.  
  
Inmediatamente entró un Gerard muy preocupado al cuarto, acercándose a Frank a la velocidad de la luz y poniéndose en cuclillas frente suyo. 

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Como te sientes? ¿Estás mareado? ¿Necesitas algo?— Frank le sonrió, tranquilizador.

— Gerard.... Estoy bien, no te preocupes. El mareo ya pasó e igual el dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Enserio?— Frank asintió y él suspiró.— Lamento mucho lo que sucedió en el almuerzo, no fue mí intención que llegara a tanto. No debí dejar que bajaras, sabía que algo así pasaría.

— No te preocupes, yo quería bajar, no fue tu culpa, tu volviste a defenderme y te agradezco por eso— Le seguía sonriendo, que Gerard esté tan tenso le daba ternura de alguna forma. 

— Ya no volverás a bajar, no tienes que pasar por algo así de nuevo ¿Está bien?— 

— Está bien— Dijo Frank y Gerard se puso de pie, sonriendo.— Pero, Gerard, quiero pedirte algo—

— Dime—

— Quiero que, al menos, desayunes y cenes conmigo— Gerard lo miró sorprendido al principio, pero luego le sonrió dulce, haciendo estremecer al pequeño Omega.

— Claro, te prometo que desayunaré y cenaré contigo cada día— 

— Gracias...—

Horas más tarde llegó a la mansión una mujer delgada de rojos labios y negro cabello, vestida con una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, un chaleco a juego y una falda escocesa. Se presentó frente a Frank cómo la profesora de guitarra, de nombre Lindsey. 

Pero a Frank le daba mucha mala espina...


End file.
